1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel driving apparatus and a display apparatus having the same. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel driving apparatus outputting a common voltage to a display panel and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The lower substrate includes a first base substrate, a gate line and a data line formed on the first base substrate, a switching element electrically connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
The upper substrate includes a second base substrate facing the first base substrate, a color filter formed on the second base substrate, and a common electrode formed on the color filter.
The liquid crystal layer includes a liquid crystal of which alignment is changed according to an electric file by a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode.
The liquid crystal display panel receives the common voltage to display an image. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel may include a common voltage generating part to apply the common voltage to the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the number and length of transmission line cables such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) connecting the display panel with the common voltage generating part has increased due to the common voltage generating part.
In addition, the number of elements used to form the common voltage generating part is increased, increasing the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus including the common voltage generating part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.